


Don't Cheer Me Up(Please Do)

by sweaterbarnes



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, door slamming, sad!Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterbarnes/pseuds/sweaterbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop trying to cheer me up!” Angie exclaimed,  slamming her bedroom door behind her in an attempt to shut Peggy out. Peggy knocked on the door softly.</p><p>“Angie, please, just let me help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cheer Me Up(Please Do)

“Stop trying to cheer me up!” Angie exclaimed,  slamming her bedroom door behind her in an attempt to shut Peggy out. Peggy knocked on the door softly.

“Angie, please, just let me help.”

“No!” Angie yelled, tucking her head under her pillow sullenly. It wasn’t Peggy’s fault that Angie’s mother wasn’t speaking to her, but she really didn’t want to talk right now, especially not to her girlfriend. Peggy had this look that she’d give Angie that just made her want to tell her everything and never leave her arms. 

“Angie I’m coming in,” Peggy announced, opening the door and slipping inside. Angie felt the bed dip and groaned, rolling over and shoving her face into her pillow. 

“Go away,” she mumbled. Peggy reached out and rubbed her arm, sighing when she shook her off.

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me doll, I know you’re upset and I want to help you feel better.”

“Fine!” Angie said, pulling the pillow off her face and rolling to face Peggy, tears still damp on her cheeks. “My ma found out that we’re together and she isn’t speaking to me. I’ve tried everything but nothing is working!”

“Oh Ang,” Peggy said sadly, pulling her into a hug and caressing her hair. “I wish I could make her see reason but the best I can do is offer you my love, will that do?” Angie pulled back in shock.

“Y-you love me?” she asked hesitantly, not sure she had heard properly. Peggy nodded, an almost offended look on her face.

“Of course I do! What’s not to love? I mean, you told your mother about us even though you knew the risk. My only hope is that you love me just as much as I do you.” Angie nodded eagerly and threw her arms around Peggy’s neck, kissing her chin and sniffling happily.

“Of course I do,” she said quietly, “you have no idea how happy you make me.” She buried her face in Peggy’s neck and breathed in, letting out all the stress that had been building up when she exhaled.


End file.
